


A Big Brother And a Proud Uncle

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, Cassie Drake's Birth, Family, Family of Choice, Gen, Love, Nathan Drake's birth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncharted 4 spoilers (kind of), but the end is in Nate's, friends - Freeform, happiness, mostly in sam's pov, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: There's been two separate times in Sam Drake's life, where he's felt like he was going to explode with happiness and pure love. These times are when two of the most important people in his life are born.





	1. The First Day Of Nathan Drake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part series, the second part is compete and should be posted tomorrow all going well. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> The support I've received from the last few Uncharted Fanfiction's has been incredible so thank you so much to those people who have taken their time to comment and leave kudos. I owe you so much.

As it turns out waiting for a baby to be born takes a long time, Sam isn't very happy to learn that fact. The five-year-old fidgets impatiently on one of the uncomfortable plastic in the waiting room, his father sitting a bit away bouncing his own leg up and down.

Bored, Sam jumps up from his seat and heads over to the window to watch the rain pour down, letting his imagination run wild, creating a story in his mind of a pirate battling the storm on the seas, piles and piles of gold on board. He climbs up on one of the chairs, mumbling under his breath about adventures and treasure.

"Samuel, stop messing around and sit down," James demands, firmly, massaging a headache from his temple, "you're making a scene."

"But...but dad! Mommy's taking ages!" Sam complains, arms dropping to his sides with disappointment, "I'm only playing pirates and explorers."

James shakes his head at his son, he doesn't need this stress right now, "no, you're messing around, just sit down."

Sam wrinkles his nose, jumping down from the chair but makes no move to sit down. He turns to the window again looking out of it, ignoring his father. Mommy loves it when he uses his imagination. He wishes she was here. He keeps his gaze fixed stubbornly out the window, there's no way he's listening to his dad. It feels like forever since they got here, mommy said the baby was ready so where are they?

"What's taking her so long?" Sam questions, still staring out of the window, a small frown gracing his face and eyebrows pulled together. He looks positively adorable.

"She's having a baby, Samuel. It's going to take time," James answers, eyeing the clock, it's been four hours since they got here, "sit down now, please."

Sam sighs, but doesn't make a move to sit down next to his father, "it's boring getting a sibling."

"It won't be long now, you're just being impatient," James mutters, rubbing his eyes of tiredness, briefly wishing his wife was here to get their son to listen.

 

Cassandra's always been better with him than he is, patient and willing to entertain his wild fantasies. James, well, he's always been a realist, disliking most things that are make believe. His wife loves it, he supposes it comes with her job, always pushing ideas and making theories about historic figures. What he lacks in paternal instinct, she more than makes up for.

Sam, in turn, loves helping her, listening intently to her ideas and helping with her research when he isn't out exploring their garden. That said, it isn't a surprise that, when Cassandra told her son she is going to have a baby, the boy took up the roll of protective older brother without a moments hesitation, telling his parents all about the adventures him and his yet-ungendered sibling are going to have. The first moment Sam felt the baby kick would be a moment James will treasure forever, he positively lit up in pure, unwavering delight.

 

"Mommy said the baby wanted to see us," Sam complains, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "she said it was ready, what's taking her so long?"

"Sam, please," James almost begs, damn kids can be a nuisance when they pointedly ignore you, "Samuel, do as you're told and sit..."

His father is cut off when a nurse walks over to them. She's a short, cheery woman with bleached blonde hair and a bright smile. She looks friendly, Sam muses, running over to her, grinning enthusiastically, maybe she can tell us why mom's taking so long.

"James and Samuel Morgan?" She asks, a soft, southern English accent colouring her voice, smiling at the small boy, "my, my you're an excited little guy, aren't you?"

Sam bounces on his heels, vibrating with pure excitement only a five year old can displace. He twists round on the balls of his feet to gaze at his father, "Dad! It's ready!"

"I'll let Mrs Morgan tell you the good news," the nurse says, smiling and leading the way towards Cassandra's room.

James stands, grabbing Sam's hand to prevent him running off like he did when they got here and smiling at his now oldest son, "let's go meet your new sibling, ay?"

 

*****

 

The walk to the room seems to take forever. Sam pulls impatiently on his father's hand, eager to see his mom again after the long wait. The nurse open the door for them, allowing the two of them to walk inside. Cassandra looks exhausted, face pale and eyes heavy, but she's grinning wider than Sam's ever seen her smile before, cradling a bundle of blankets to her chest.

"There they are," she says, looking down at the bundle with a adoring smile, her voice soft, quiet.

"Hello, love," James greets, smiling briefly at his wife, he motions to the bundle, "everything okay?"

Cassandra nods, looking up at him beaming, "Daddy, meet your new son. Go on, James hold him."

"Another son?" James questions, taking the bundle from his wife and pushing away the brief disappointment about not having a daughter this time, "Nathan, then?"

Moving the blanket slightly, he uncovers the baby's small face. His previously closed eyes open slowly to look up at him, mapping his face out as though saving it to memory. The baby, Nathan, as they'd agreed to call him, wriggles uncomfortably in his father's arms, grumbling softly. It knocks his confidence considerably which the baby picks up on, letting out quiet cries.

"I think he likes you better," James observes, stroking the baby's small hand in an attempt to calm him. It doesn't seem to work as Nathan just grumbles louder.

"You want a go Sam?" Cassandra offers, looking kindly at her oldest son, who is stood with quiet interest at his father's side looking down at the baby.

"I don't think that's..."

"Yes, please," Sam cuts his father off, holding out his arms, "I want to hold Nathan."

James hesitates, glancing at his wife. He might not have that strong paternal protectiveness that most fathers have but he definitely does not want his new son to be dropped by his other one. When Cassandra gives him a reassuring nod, he gives in, if his wife, who is a brilliant protective mother, is fine with it then he should be.

"Don't drop him, Samuel," James warns, positioning himself to pass the baby to the small boy.

Sam scowls, wrapping his small arms around the bundle of blankets, rearranging them carefully to ensure Nathan's small head is supported when his mom reminds him. As if he'd drop his little brother. That could hurt him. The baby seems to have ceased fussing after being placed in his brothers arms and taking to staring at Sam's face with innocent curiosity. Sam looks back with a similar interest. This is a baby? It doesn't really do much.

"When can he play pirates with me?" Sam inquires, innocently, looking up at his mommy in wonder.

Cassandra smiles

"Not yet, love," she answers, fondly stroking her son's hair, "but he will, in time, when he's a bit bigger."

"I can teach him how to climb trees when he's older too, he'll love it," Sam rambles, gently rocking his baby brother like he'd seen mothers in the streets do, "I'd make sure he doesn't fall down, it hurts when you do that. I'll keep him safe."

Cassandra laughs softly, planting a kiss in her son's hair. She's holding back tears, the scene in front of her making her feel emotional.

Sam looks down at his baby brothers face, who's eyes have closed in contentment, before scrunching up his own face in confusion, "mommy?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I didn't know you could love something straight away," Sam's eyes don't leave his brothers face as he speaks, "I think I love him already."


	2. The First Day Of Cassie Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Drake becomes an uncle and he couldn't be any prouder of his brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, this is the next part! Cassie Drake's birth. It felt odd calling Sully 'Victor' in this chapter but it's more true to Sam's POV that way so I hope it doesn't put anyone off.

Sam can't stop pacing back and forth in the waiting room, his lip pulled between his teeth in a nervousness. Victor is sat nearby, watching him with a scowl on his face. They've been here for hours despite Nathan telling them it'll be a while until the baby is born anyway and they should 'stay put but be ready to come when they're told'. Both Sam and Sully agreed against this and came straight away regardless. Something they have grown to regret slightly overtime.

"Do you or your brother ever keep still?" Victor questions, shifting uncomfortably on the plastic seat, his eyes following the oldest Drakes movements.

Sam stops his pacing briefly, going to say something before deciding against it and restarting his movements much to Victors distain, "is it meant to take this long? Do you think somethings wrong?"

"No, Sam, I'm sure everything fine. Sit down and wait like the adult you're meant to be," Victor answers, itching for a cigar to calm his own nerves but unable to have one in a hospital.

"It didn't take this long when Nathan was born," Sam reveals, anxiously, restlessly sitting down beside his brother's mentor, "I was bored even then."

Victor lets out a quiet chuckle, "if this is you bored then I'd hate to see you in a crisis."

Sam doesn't grace that with an answer, scowling at the older man, before resting his head in his hands. A few moments pass in welcomed silence, on Victor's part, Sam's head still cushioned in his palms trying his best to ignore the anxious questions his mind is conjuring. Victor suddenly shooting up from his chair, shakes him from his mind and prompts him to look up. Thankful to see his brother.

"Everything okay, Nate?" Victor asks, a nervous edge to his tone that Sam can't ever remember ever hearing before.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's going fine," Nathan answers, grinning at his father-figure, "Elena just told me to go for a walk because I was getting on her nerves with my jokes and I should update you two." He bends his fingers round the words 'getting on her nerves with my jokes'.

Sam sighs, staying seated, "took you long enough-"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Sam hasn't worn this floor down with his pacing," Victor says, throwing Sam a smirk over his shoulder then looking back at Nathan, "you good?"

Nathan nods, "brilliant, shouldn't be long now the nurse person said," Victor gives him a pointed look, which Sam does really understand, "I'm not gonna run for the hills, Sully. I'm good."

Sam furrows his brows, clearly missing something. He lets it pass when his brother offers him a smiles.

"I need to get back, but...don't kill each other, yeah?" Nathan says, throwing them both a warning glance, only half joking.

Sam sniggers, "I won't if he won't."

Sully just rolls his eyes giving Nathan a playful push causing him to laugh, "go on, kid. Don't want you missing your kids birth because you're busy being a smartass."

Nathan smiles brightly at them once more before turning on his heals and walking away.

"You think he's okay?" Victor questions, unclear whether he is talking to himself or Sam, sitting down beside him again.

Sam answers anyway by nodding, "you know, Victor, yeah, I think he is."

 

****

 

Nathan is practically glowing with happiness when Sam and Victor next see him. Sam can honestly say he's never seen him this happy since...well...before their mother died, there's that same youthful joy about him.

"Congrats guys, you've got a niece and a granddaughter," Nathan announces, beaming at him brother and father-figure, blue eyes dancing with a mixture of pride and excitement.

Sam's eyes light up at the words, shooting up from his chair clumsily, nervousness forgotten. Sully isn't much different, getting to his feet in a flash and pulling Nathan into a tight hug.

Nathan laughs thickly, sounding as though he's about to cry, clinging onto Sully with shared happiness.

"I'm here as well, you know," Sam reminds him, but there's no jealousy behind it like there use to be, just light-hearted humor. He knows he doesn't need to fight for his brother affection.

The two pull back with a laugh, before Nathan heads over and hugs his brother as well. It's not as tight, but still holds the same joy filled love. They've never been very good at showing affection to each other around other people, but it doesn't feel awkward. It just feels like them.

"You want to come and meet her?" Nathan asks, the seemingly permanent smile still stuck on his face. He's on top of the world and nothing is bringing him down anytime soon.

"Though you'd never ask, boy-o."

The walk to the room seems to take forever for Sam. He can't help thinking back to when Nathan was born, he doesn't remember everything, but the things he does are vivid in his mind. One thing he knows for sure is that the excitement he's feeling now is pretty much the same at he felt back then.

Nathan opens the door slowly, revealing a tired looking Elena with a glowing smile on her face akin to Nathan's own. They look like the happiest people alive in that moment and damn do they deserve to be.

"I've got them," Nathan states the obvious, his voice decisively quiet.

"Good to know, Captain Obvious," Elena quips, smiling tiredly but fondly at her husband then back at the bundle of blankets nestled safely in her arms.

"That's my line," Nathan protests, sitting down beside her on the bed and pressing a delicate kiss to her temple.

Elena laughs, softly, before focusing her gaze on Sam and Victor, who are just silently observing their exchange. She grins at them, motioning with her head for them to come closer.

"Hey, sweetheart. You good?" Victor speaks first, moving to stand beside her on the other side of the bed, a grin lighting up his face.

Elena nods, looking down at the blankets with a smile, "Yeah, all good. Bit tired though."

"I'm not suprised," Nathan comments, moving the blankets in her arms to see the baby's little face a bit more, he looks up at his surrogate father, "she's beautiful, isn't she?"

Victor chuckles, "you're not wrong there, kid. Have you got a name?"

Sam watches intrigued as Nathan and Elena exchange a knowing look and a brief nod, as though they're having a conversation with their eyes. Sam wouldn't be surprised if they are.

"You tell them," Elena prompts, looking at her husband and gesturing for him to take the baby in his arms.

Nathan carefully moves the bundle into his own arm, holding her gently against his chest. He'd look like an expert if you couldn't see the twinge of concern and concentration on his face, giving away his hyperawareness of every movement so he doesn't do anything wrong.

Once the baby's safely tucked against her dad's chest, Nathan turns to Victor and Sam, looking a mixture between nervous and proud, "Her name's Cassandra Victoria Drake."

Sam feels an emotions well up in his chest. For a brief moment he worries he's about to cry and lose his self-appointed position of the 'most manly' in the room. From the corner of his eye he sees Victor hug Nathan before his gaze shifts to the floor, trying to keep his emotions in check and hidden from the eyes in the room that are now on him. Sam swallows thickly past the lump in his throat.

 

\-------

 

Nate shifts on his feet nervous energy wavering off him, he can't work out what reaction Sam is displaying. Is it happiness or sadness or maybe even annoyance? Why can't he work it out? He tears his gaze away from his brother and motions for Sully to take Cassandra-or Casey for short-off him. His surrogate father obeys, wordlessly, still in surprise at the name. He turns back to Sam again, concerned.

"Sam....I'm sorry, I've overstepped a mark, haven't I? We can rethink, nothing's..." Nate starts, biting his bottom lip, anxiously, "I'm sorry...."

Before Nate can say anymore, his brother pulls him into a bone rushing hug, shaking his head against Nate's shoulder. Nate hugs Sam back just as tight once his shock wears off slightly. When Sam pulls back, there's tear tracks showing the previously shed tears making a dry river down his face. Nate offers him a small smile.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Nathan. It's... She's perfect, she's so perfect," Sam chokes out, self-consciously pawing at his cheeks to get rid of the tears.

Nate nods, smile growing on his face once more, "she is, isn't she?"

"You did well, little brother, really well," Sam praises, gazing over at Casey, who is wriggling in Sully's broad arms, then at Elena, "you both did."

Elena grins, brightly at him, wiping a tear from her watery eyes.

Nate looks at the floor for a second than moves his gaze around the room at all of his family, new and old. Blood and chosen, alike. He wonders how he's got so lucky to be here with his wife, brother, father and lastly his innocent newborn daughter. He looks at Sam last, smiling somehow brighter than before.

"Thank you so much, Sam!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so, so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it even half as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments and Kudos are ALWAYS welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated, along with any constructive criticism if you have any to share. I'm always looking to improve! Next chapter should be up tomorrow!


End file.
